Station Map
The station map is the map seen on the menu that the player uses to navigate the station. Barring a few hidden rooms, every time you enter a new room, it is marked on the map. A more in-depth version of the map can be accessed through the map section of the menu. This version shows the names of bosses, upgrades, among other things. A rough outline of the map is shown if you obtain the Rough Map. Features The station map possesses a multitude of features. The most notable one being the color-coded rooms and the coordinates in the corner. The color-coded system: * Rooms in the upper parts of the Depths and the Cave Complex ''are represented by dark blue * Non-heated rooms in the ''Volcanic Sector are represented by light red * Heated rooms in the Volcanic Sector and rooms in the Research Outpost are represented by dark red * Rooms in the lower part of the Depths and Security are represented by grey * Rooms in the Sandrock Sector are represented by moss green * Rooms in the Underwater Sector are represented by purple * Rooms in the Jungle Sector are represented by green * Rooms in ''The Temple'' are represented by beige * Rooms in the Derelict Ship, the Ruins and easter-egg/secret rooms are represented by pitch-black * Rooms in the AI-Mainframe and the Elevator are represented by dark grey * The Land of Friendship is represented by a mix of yellow and pink * Unexplored rooms are represented by spruce (Really dark blue) * One Secret Room in The Temple is represented by a two white dots in the upper corners and a white line on the bottom, which may be a reference to the "-_-" emoticon The Map Icons: As you can see, there are dots and other symbols on the map that represent the following: * Save Points are represented by red dots * Any sort of Teleporter is represented by a blue dot * ''Repair Points'''' are represented by green dots * ''Spirit Orbs are represented by pink dots * Some Secret Rooms are represented by purple dots * Upgrades and Health Upgrades are represented by beige dots * The main boss of each area is represented by a white heart * All side- or mini-bosses are represented by a blue heart * Your ship is represented by an orange cross * The Databank is represented by a beige cross * Glass tubes are represented by light blue lines * The Elevator is represented by a purple line through the middle The coordinates: The coordinates of each room are shown on the upper-left corner of the map. The more you travel to the right, the bigger the upper coordinate will become. The further you travel down, the bigger the lower coordinate will become. This makes navigating the station easier. Trivia * The Maze and the Forlorn Planet are the only major areas not shown on the map * Despite being between two rooms that are on the map, the room where the 2nd Mwyah fight takes place is not shown on the map